Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Series
Join Franklin, Bear, Fox, Beaver, Snail, Goose, and Rabbit as they travel outside Woodland, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'List of "Franklin the Turtle's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Turbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Aladdin'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Mulan'' ''Season 2: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Peter Pan'' ''Season 3: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Pinocchio'' *''Franklin the Turtle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Robin Hood'' *''Franklin the Turtle and the Aristocats'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' ''Season 4: *Franklin the Turtle Meets Tarzan'' *''Franklin the Turtle Gets Frozen'' 'Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Team:' *Franklin the Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit 'Future Members:' *Slyly *Leonard *Babar *Celeste *Pom *Flora *Alexander *Isabelle *Franklin's Parents *Harriet Turtle *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Abu *Carpet *Cooler *Whopper *Nose Marie *Bright Eyes *Howler 'The Rough Gang:' *Stromboli *Clayton *Judge Frollo 'Voice Cast:' 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Episode 15: Hot Ice' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Franklin (TV Series)' *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)' *'Babar (TV Series)' *'Talespin' *'Aladdin 1, 2 & 3' *'Pound Puppies (1986)' *'Pinocchio' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films